


Joy to the World (Part 1)

by Fr0st6yte



Series: 25 (Really, 22) Days of Christmas [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, Gen, welcome to the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: Rhodey couldn't just let Tony stay in MIT over Christmas Break. He just couldn't. The only logical thing to do? Take him home with him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> December 4th and another story. In the Avengers fandom, again - this time with uni Tony being taken home by Rhodey. Enjoy the bromance! This is part 1. There will be a part 2 later this month.  
> Title: Joy to the World (Part 1)  
> Author: Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Characters: Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes  
> Genre: Family, Friendship  
> Summary: Rhodey couldn't just let Tony stay in MIT over Christmas Break. He just couldn't. The only logical thing to do? Take him home with him!

“Rhodey, this really isn’t the best idea.” 

“Shut up, Tony,” James Rhodes answered absently, straining his neck to catch a glimpse of his parents. 

“Really, I can just get a ticket to take me back to Boston. It really isn’t -” 

“There they are!” James shouted, ignoring his younger friend’s squeak as he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his parents. 

“Rhodey! Rhodey bear! Rhodes! James!” Tony Stark finally shouted, and the last caught James’ attention enough that he stopped and turned around to look at the shorter boy. The brunet looked surprised at the sudden halt but he quickly looked at James beseechingly. “I really don’t think I should go with you.” 

“We’re already in Philly!” 

“And a ticket back won’t be too bad.” 

“Why don’t you want to come?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to come. Your parents will probably just not appreciated me coming, I mean. It is Christmas and I’m not exactly family.” 

“I already asked them, and they said it was fine.” 

“And what if Jarvis decides to visit after all, and I’m not there?” 

“You’ve already told Jarvis and Ana that you’re coming with me.” Tony fell silent and James frowned trying to understand his friend. A sudden thought came to him and he bit his lip. “I know it’s not going to be as lavish of a Christmas as you’re used to but -” 

“It’s not that!” Tony yelped, looking pained that James thought that. James relaxed slightly, believing Tony’s response that it really wasn’t that. The thought hadn’t occurred to James before that and he was glad that it didn’t matter. 

“Then what is it?” Tony shifted on his feet, now longer looking James in the eyes. “Tones?” 

“Never mind.” 

“Tony,” James said firmly. 

“What if they don’t like me?” Tony finally burst out, then looked as though he regretted saying it. 

“Don’t like you?” James repeated. “That’s really what you’re worried about?” As soon as the words were out, though, he wanted to bite them back. Tony’s face flushed and his eyes flashed with both anger and humility. 

“Forget it,” he muttered, dragging his suitcase in the direction they had been walking. 

“No, wait, Tones! I didn’t mean it that way.” James knew his friend didn’t have the best home life and he  _still_ managed to mess up. “It’s just that my ma likes everyone. There won’t be a problem, I promise you.” Tony looked at him skeptically, but didn’t argue further. Instead, James led the way again, to where both his ma and pop were waiting with his little sister. Tammy was standing on the railing, black hair whipping as she turned her head side to side, looking for him. As soon as she caught sight of him, though, she squealed and ducked through. Setting his bag down, James bent down and picked her up, spinning in a circle. 

“Miss me, did you?” he teased. She was chortling and Tony looked on in amusement. 

“Who’s he?” she asked, leaning back in James’ arms to look at Tony. 

“That’s Tony,” James answered. “My friend.” 

“My name is Tammy,” she told Tony importantly. She stuck her hand out, and James laughed slightly. 

Tony looked at her and nodded, face comically grave. “Pleased to meet you, Miss Tammy,” he said, shaking her hand. A smile threatened to break through his face but he didn’t let it until Tammy giggled. 

“Alright, stop seducing my sister, Mr. Hot-Shot,” James drawled, picking his bag and walking the rest of the way out of the airport. 

“Jamie!” Suddenly, James found himself staring right into a black overcoat with arms tight around him. “It’s been months and you barely call and you look so thin - you cannot have been eatin’ enough young man -” 

“Ma,” James groaned, just knowing Tony was laughing at him. “Let go.” 

“Selena, darlin’, I think the boy needs air.” James’ dad came to his rescue, laughing at his son’s predicament. “Hello, James.” He gave him a quick squeeze, before turning to Tony. “You must be Tony.” 

“Ye-yes sir,” Tony stammered, and James was equal parts amused and shocked to see the normally suave boy looking uncomfortable. 

“You are so small!” James’ ma started up again, and James groaned again. “You need to eat more, boy. Jamie, why did you not tell me that the two of you needed food? I would have sent you with some when you came for Thanksgiving.” 

“Ma, stop calling me Jamie,” he muttered, but she wasn’t listening. Instead, she was doting over Tony, who looked alarmed at the attention and glanced over to James for help. The older boy only shrugged, smirking slightly. 

“Welcome to the family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction.net (RoboTitaness)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte.tumblr.com


End file.
